1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention generally relates to printing and, more particularly, to a print control apparatus, a print control method, and a recording medium storing a program capable of performing maintenance processing when a predetermined condition is satisfied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as one example of printing apparatuses that print images with use of recording agents such as ink and toner, there has been known a printing apparatus configured to carry out maintenance processing such as calibration processing, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-131809. Further, such maintenance processing is carried out according to satisfaction of various kinds of conditions such as an elapse of a predetermined time, printing of a predetermined number of sheets, and discharges of a predetermined number of dots.
However, in a case where the various kinds of conditions that trigger execution of the maintenance processing are satisfied one after another at close timing, this results in repeated execution of the maintenance processing of the same content in a short period. In this case, there occur problems such as keeping a normal print job waiting for a long time during execution of the maintenance processing, and unnecessary execution of the maintenance.